April's Wish
by Jagged Epiphany
Summary: This was the first fan fiction I ever wrote! Yay! During a quiet moment, April reflects on her Everworld companions.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All Everworld characters belong to K.A. Applegate not me. If you still want to sue me I should inform you about my apparent lack of funds. You'll get about $20 if you're lucky.

A/N: Hiya! This story right her is the first fan fiction I ever wrote. I actually wrote it sometime last year and I only rediscovered it on my computer recently. I don't know if it makes much sense. Please let me know what you think anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

April's Wish

"Let's just rest right here," Christopher dropped to the grass when we reached a small clearing.

"Sounds good to me," Jalil joined him on the ground.

"We should keep going while it's still light," David insisted.

We'd lost Senna again for what seemed like the hundredth time. David's just worried about her, its not the spell this time. It's genuine concern.

"Come on, man, we're really tired and by the look of it so are you."

"Christopher's right. You look like you're going to fall asleep any minute," I sat down on the soft inviting grass next to Christopher and patted the grass on the other side of me. "You need the rest."

To emphasise my point he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Ok, you win," he sat beside me, an awkward thing to do when in possession of a sword.

"You taking first watch, David?" Jalil asked him.

"I guess so."

"Not this time. Even leaders need to sleep. I'll take first watch," I said.

"But April-" David began.

"I'm not that tired anyway. Staying awake isn't that hard, even a useless girl like me can do it." 

"You're not useless," Jalil yawned.

"Yeah you're a good perve," Christopher mumbled, he was half asleep already.

"Wake me up in 2 hours or whatever. And thanks April."

"I'll wake you when I feel like it. And you're welcome David."

It took less than a minute for them to fall asleep. They were exhausted. It isn't fair that Senna's dragging us around this god-forsaken hellhole. Well, more accurately she drags David and in turn he drags us. We don't have to follow him but he's the closest thing we have to a leader. I guess can't blame him for following Senna though.

I know Jalil and Christopher have doubts about whether Senna actually released David from her spell. When I look at David and I know the spell is gone. Maybe it's female intuition, I'm not really sure. But I do know David loves Senna. Real love. It's magic from the real world not Everworld. He loved her before all this happened. Senna knew this and she used it against him. She used his love for her like a tool, like it was nothing. He deserves better.

David wouldn't admit his true feelings to us though. He's the leader so of course he's not supposed to have any emotional weaknesses. Like we'd think less of him for having a perfectly normal human feeling. He may not be the perfect leader but he hasn't gotten any of us killed yet so I think he's doing a fine job.

Sometimes I like to think he's my knight in shining armour, like maybe he'll carry me away from this place. He does protect me when he can and I know he cares about me. The question is why does he care about me? Does he just see me as a friend? Or does he have romantic feelings towards me? He's a good-looking guy.

Could I be attracted to David? I couldn't, could I?

Maybe I was hallucinating but I did sense something. We'd had a few moments where we just look at each other and imagine what could happen between us. The most notable of these being that night in Senna's room then again in Galahad's castle. Like I said before, maybe I'm hallucinating.

I know I'm jumping ahead of myself. There is still a slight problem with Senna being stuck in David's every thought.

Oh well. There's always Jalil and Christopher. Hmmm…Jalil? We have an ok relationship I guess. Despite his lack of faith I respect Jalil. It just confuses me though, he's not the most sentimental guy yet he still cares about me.

God knows he doesn't show that much compassion towards David and Christopher. Is there more to it though? Is he only concerned for me because he sees me as a sister? Am I just the hapless solitary (non-witch) female who Jalil feels is his duty to watch over? Could he possibly have serious intimate feelings for me?

Way too many questions for me to comprehend all at once. And my feelings towards him just leave more unanswered questions for me to figure out. Jalil and I? Could it work? 

I sighed deeply. Darkness had quickly filled our small clearing. The humid day had become a cold unforgiving night. The air was sharp and icy in my lungs. I drew my knees up to my chin in an attempt to trap some much needed body warmth.

"It's so cold," I barely recognised my own voice through my chattering teeth.

I couldn't complain that much because I knew the guys were suffering as well. It wouldn't be fair. I could easily play the part of the whiny chick who's never satisfied. Kind of like Senna. Yeah, yeah it would be so simple to shake my ass and show some cleavage. I would gain complete control of them. I couldn't do that to them. Not to my boys.

That's right, they're _my_ boys. My protectors, my friends. Mine, not Senna's. _Mine._ Of course Jalil was never hers like David was. Jalil is seemingly untouched by her spells. She lost control of Christopher early on.

I glanced at each of them. They surrounded me. Christopher to my right, David on my left and Jalil curled up at my feet. Christopher rolled over and mumbled something unknown in his sleep.

I smiled to myself. Christopher. Another of my everworld boys. My relationship with him is just as complicated as the others.

At least I know Christopher is somewhat attracted to me. Does it go any deeper? That I don't know. He flirts with me quite a lot. I flirt back sometimes, not that any of them notice. Ignorant boys.

Unlike Jalil I like to think I have Christopher all figured out. I did once. But I guess you could say he's reformed. He's lost me again. The boy never ceases to surprise me.

I think the whole situation with Ganymede really woke him up. It's definitely change him for the better though. He still flirts with me and teases me, that hasn't changed. My mother always told me that if a boy picked on me then he had a crush on me. I doubt that. Christopher can get quite a few girls back in the real world. Why would he need me?

He's our everworld comedian. I love him for that. He can make us laugh and momentarily forget we're stuck here until further notice. If it weren't for him we'd all have gone insane ages ago. David's need to prove himself and Jalil's need to make sense of everything would have driven me mad. Christopher can ease the tension with a joke at someone's expense. After all we've been through he still manages to make me laugh.

At times he can be cute and annoying all at once. I guess he is good looking, big, blonde surfie type. Nice smile too, it's kind of cheeky.

"It's so confusing," I mumbled in frustration.

I couldn't stand being around them any longer. I stood up and walked a few feet from them. A cold breeze blew my hair in about five directions at once. I folded my arms across my chest and gazed up at the stars.

They sure as hell weren't our familiar stars from home. I couldn't tell by looking at them, I've never been much of an astronomer. But I could just feel it. It's like an empty feeling.

Suddenly what looked like a shooting star arced across the night sky. As far away from home as I made a wish. They don't even come true in the real world, why would I expect to be any different here.

What did I wish for? More like who did I wish for. You see there is one of my everworld boys that I have feelings for. It may just be a harmless crush but I'll never find out if I don't give it a try…right?

It feels weird though. It seems wrong to feel like this while we're trapped in everworld. Maybe it's not even possible to have a real relationship in this God-forsaken place. I think Senna and David are a good example of this.

Say something does develop from these feelings, won't it be unfair to the other two. I mean they're trying to stay alive while we're acting like Romeo and Juliet all the time.

That brings me to the next question. If I have a boyfriend in everworld do I automatically have one back home?

I felt like my head was going to explode from so many questions left unanswered. I guess there was a way to find out…

"April?"

I turned around at the sound of the voice. Just as I though. It was him. 

Now or never, April…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yes that's the end unfortunately! That's all I wrote! Who do you think it should be anyway? I have my own ideas…I guess I could be persuaded to continue by lots of nice reviews! Lol.


	2. David

Disclaimer: All I own is that plot and I doubt that's really worth much anyway.

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. Ok, let me explain the situation here. I can't actually decide whom I want to put April with. First I thought Christopher but all your reviews have swayed me towards David. I really don't mind either way because I like both of those pairings. The one thing I can't write is Jalil/April. I don't know why really but I just don't like Jalil as much as the other two.

To rectify this problem I'm going to write two alternate chapters. One with David and one with Christopher. Then if you only like April/David you can only read that chapter if you like. Or read both then decide which one you liked better. I don't care as long as you review!

Rating: Had to move it up. Actually it should probably be somewhere between PG-13 and R but there's no sex scenes so PG-13 is good enough.

Now that's out of the way we can continue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2-David

Now or never, April…

"Hello, David," I tried to keep my wavering voice steady.

"Hi." 

David Levin. General David. Senna's bitch. Call him what you will, he was gorgeous. Gorgeous in a way that he sent a shiver up my spine.

"What are you doing all the way over here?" he asked as he ran a hand through his tousled hair.

__

Damn him, I groaned inwardly. The simple gesture of running his hand through his hair left me weak at the knees.

"Just hanging," I shrugged.

__

Just hanging!? Jeez, April! Could you get any stupider? I berated myself.

David looked a little mystified at my answer but he decided to ignore it. "You can get some sleep while I take watch."

"I'm not tired," I pulled my makeshift jacket tighter around myself in an attempt to keep out the biting wind.

"April, are you all right?" David asked, concern etched across his face.

"Of course I'm not all right. I haven't been all right for a long time. I want to go home," I shivered as he stepped up to my side.

We looked out into the dark forest in silence. I moved a little closer to him but he didn't seem to notice. Or else he didn't care.

"You know, if I knew a way to get you back home safely I would. Till we find a way I'm stuck doing my best to protect you here," David's voice carried away in the wind and I barely heard him.

"I know and I really appreciate it," I moved even closer so our arms were touching.

Another long silence stretched between us. Behind us, one of the boys turned over in their sleep.

__

You're a regular conversationalist tonight, O'Brien, I thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry," David said so suddenly that I jumped.

"Sorry? Sorry about what?" I asked curiously.

"Chasing after Senna and putting you in danger."

"You were under a spell. It's not your fault." I fought the urge to throw myself at him.

"Spell or not I still put you in danger and that's inexcusable."

I knew I was fighting a losing battle. If David was convinced that he was to blame then there wasn't much I could do to disparage him now.

"Look, David, if it weren't for you I'd have been dead a long time ago. I'm sure of that," I turned to face him.

"You really don't give yourself enough credit," he smiled.

At least I think he smiled. The light was quickly disappearing. It did give me a good excuse to get closer to him though. I slowly gathered my remaining courage and turned on my charm.

"David…I like you."

"I like you too, April," he gave me a friendly pat on the arm.

I groaned. He wasn't going to make this easy for me. He looked back into the forest.

"I didn't mean it in a platonic way."

"Excuse me?" his head snapped back to face me.

"You heard me. Please don't make it any harder," I practically begged.

"Hang on a minute," he shook his head as if trying to gather his thoughts. "You're saying that you _like_ me?"

"To put it simply, yes."

"But…how? Why?"

"I don't know!" I threw up my arms in exasperation. "You're always around. It was bound to happen sometime. Despite what Senna thinks, you're my champion too. Whether you mean to or not you protect me as much as you do her."

"I…April, it's - I mean," David stuttered. He let out a long, slow breath and tried again. "April, you're…you're beautiful but I don't think it can work."

He looked like he was trying to convince himself more than me. He thought I was beautiful though. That was something. Overall, he looked a little unsure about his feelings. 

__

I can work with his indecision, I realised.

I smiled a little wickedly and grabbed the front of his shirt. He was a little shocked at my boldness. The look on his face was so cute that it only spurred me on.

"We can make it work, _General_," I said huskily. When I said General I could have sworn he gulped.

I cupped his face in my hands and grinned at him. David knew what was coming and he could have easily thrown me aside but he chose not to. I pulled him closer to me and managed to find his lips in the dark.

At first he resisted but when I ran the tip of my tongue along his lips he surrendered. He let out a deep groan and put his arms around me and drew me closer to him. I gladly melted into his arms.

His hands pressed into my back and he held me as if I'd disappear any second. I entwined my fingers in his hair as my tongue explored his warm mouth. God, he was warm.

My hand slipped up the hem of his shirt. Ever since Galahad's castle I'd wanted David. Wanted him with a passion and longing that scared me. I reveled in the warmth and smoothness of his skin under my fingertips.

I released his mouth and sought out his neck. His stomach muscles tightened beneath my touch. I felt his hands slip to my waist. His fingers dug into my sides but I didn't feel any pain.

"April," David whispered, "what if Christopher or Jalil wake up?"

I drew back and looked up at him. "Well, they can just wait their turn."

"April!"

"I was kidding, David. I want you and only you," I pressed myself against him to emphasise my point.

He groaned and closed his eyes. Point taken.

"Look, if you're that worried we can go behind that tree," I gestured with a nod of my head.

David looked at me critically for a second then back over to our sleeping companions. I shifted my hand slightly and let it rest on the waistband of his pants.

"Ok, let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There we go! It appears I stopped just in time. I should point out that I haven't read Everworld for ages so if they seem out of character or anything then I apologise.

Please review and expect the Christopher chapter out soon. Also I'd like to thank qtloveskittles for convincing me to do these chapters.


	3. Christopher

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

A/N: Yeah, I'm back. Sorry it took me so long but I wanted to make this chapter different so it took me longer than expected. April won't be a sex kitten this time. I know you're sad Meenal. But like I said this chapter can't be the same as the last. Ok, I'll shut up and let you read now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

****

Chapter 3-Christopher

It was Christopher all right. He tilted his head and stared at me curiously.

"Is something wrong?"

"Nothing more than usual," I shrugged.

"Good. I can take watch now if you want to get some sleep. I'm sure you've got some hot date back in the real world," he came closer and I could make out his familiar smirk.

"Don't count on it," I forced a smile.

"Oh, come on. You could get any guy you wanted, April."

"Not anymore. Everyone thinks I'm some sort of psychopath. It's getting harder to cope, Christopher. I don't think I can do this much longer."

"We have to stick together, you and me. We're the only ones who really want to get out of this hellhole. David's totally in his element here and Jalil is treating it like a huge Rubik's Cube that he has to solve before he can move on."

Christopher came up beside me and we both sat down and looked out into the still forest. I shifted closer to him and took his hand.

"Right. You and me. We'll stick together. I promise."

"You're an amazing girl, April," he whispered and his breath tickled my ear.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," I said softly and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm not amazing," he chuckled.

"Yes you are. You may not think it but you're important to this group. We need you. I need you."

"April, you need me like a hole in the head. David's the muscle, Jalil's the brains and you're the sweet voice of reason. I'm not an important part really. You could all live without me."

"You are important!" I insisted forcefully.

"How so? Go on, sweetheart, enlighten me."

"Well, if you weren't around then David would running around with an ego the size of Mt. Olympus, swinging his sword and calling himself David the Great. Would you really want that to happen?"

"No," he admitted with a laugh.

"Apart from keeping David grounded you also keep Jalil from slipping into a constant state of comatose. If you weren't around to keep him real then Jalil would just sit around mumbling about 'software' and rocking backwards and forwards. I doubt you want that to happen either," I said, quite pleased with myself by now.

"What about you? Do you really need me?"

I hesitated. Proclaiming my love for him didn't exactly seem like the right thing to do considering the situation we were in. It wasn't something you just blurted out.

"Can I take it from your silence that the answer to my question is no?"

Again I didn't say anything. I removed my head from his shoulder with a sigh and turned to face him.

"I need you more than you realise. You keep me from going crazy. You're the one thing that seems right to me in this whole place. If you weren't here I'd…" my voice broke and I looked down at my hands.

"But all I do is tease you and shamelessly flirt with you," he pointed out.

"Want to know something? I like it when you flirt with me. In a place where everyone seems to want you dead it's nice to know that someone still finds you desirable. It makes me feel wanted."

"Well, in that case I'm glad to help," he grinned.

Then we were silent for a minute and I took the time to study his face. Eyes that always seemed vibrant and alive. And his lips. I'd been infatuated with his lips for months now. I don't know why exactly…I just was.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Christopher, you know before how you said I could have any guy I wanted?"

"Yeah," he said cautiously.

"Well, there is one particular guy I want."

"Really? Who's the lucky guy then?" his interest peaked as he watched me closely.

"You."

"Sorry?" Christopher did a double take.

"You're the guy I want Christopher. Just you. No one else," I leant closer to him.

"April, what are you-"

He broke off when I kissed him softly. At first he seemed startled then tentatively he began to kiss me back. I cupped his face in my hands and savoured the feel of his lips on mine.

Before he got too into it I pulled back. I smiled to myself; he still looked completely confused.

"Now you understand why I need you. Not only do I need you but I also want you," I said softly as I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

In typical Christopher style he recovered quickly. "What the lady wants the lady gets."

I giggled and let him kiss me again. I ran my fingers luxuriously through his hair. All I concentrated on was him. Not Senna. Not even David and Jalil. All that mattered was Christopher and I.

Slowly and unwillingly we separated and he helped me to my feet. Christopher kissed my forehead then pulled me into his arms.

"I'll take care of you, April," he promised.

I was clinging to him like a child. Not that he was complaining or anything.

"Thank you," I breathed.

Suddenly Everworld felt like a much safer place. It almost felt like home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry it was so short and boring but I had most of it done then my computer had two shit attacks in a row. I lost most of it and I had my own shit attack. I know it wasn't that good but can you please review! This will definitely be the last chapter though. I struggled enough through the last two.


End file.
